


A Series of Aaron/Jesus Drabbles

by alaskanlicenseplate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskanlicenseplate/pseuds/alaskanlicenseplate
Summary: A small collection of drabbles I have written for tumblr prompts revolving primarily around Aaron and Jesus, some involve smut so be warned.





	1. "Follow my finger with your eyes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus experiences some of Aaron's 'domestic life'.

Since Gracie’s yearly check up, she was determined to be a doctor like Dr. S and Aunt Enid. Jesus, she realized, was the best patient, even better than Daddy was. When he arrived in Alexandria two days ago, Gracie was so pleased that her favourite friend was back. He had agreed to let her ‘practice’ on him before the start of the day, and she wasn’t going to waste a moment of that time. As soon as her patient sat down on the couch - her examination table - she set to work. “Follow my finger with your eyes.” She ordered.  
“Please.” Aaron interjected from the kitchen. While his boyfriend busied his daughter, Aaron decided to make crepes for breakfast. He tried not to interrupt, but he refused to allow Gracie to be the bossy kid. “‘Follow my finger with your eyes, please.”  
“Oops! Please. Sorry.” Her voice wavered with embarrassment at the correction. A soft, apologetic smile adorned her cheeks, blue eyes shining with hope she would be permitted to continue.  
Of course, Paul relented immediately, focusing on the finger she held up. When her attention switched and she attempted to read his pulse, Paul looked over to his boyfriend with desperation in his eyes.  
“Grace, hon, you need to go put your shoes on and get ready to leave. Hope and her mom will be here any minute.” When he noticed how visibly relieved Jesus was, Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. Aaron was grateful for how willing Paul was to put up with the six year old. He hadn’t admitted anything to Paul, but he truly hoped to one day raise Gracie with Paul as equal partners. Aaron knew that was purely fantasy at this point in their relationship. The two had been dating for eight months and had yet to discuss marriage, let alone coparenting. It was far too early to bring any of that up, no matter how desperately Aaron wanted it.  
Paul could tell that Gracie was considering an argument, so he took the initiative and stood up from the couch. “Go get ready. I’ll still be here tonight,” He promised, “I’m not leaving for a few more days.” Paul had slowly began to spend more time at Alexandria, but still, he spent the majority of ihs time at the Hilltop. He frequently worried he would overstay his welcome at the Raleigh Household. When Gracie obediently retreated to the foyer, Jesus made his way to the kitchen.  
“I don’t have to be at my first meeting until nine o’clock…” Aaron was grateful that his day was fairly empty. He had a few odd meetings with members of the community with concerns, but nothing unbearable, and he hoped to be able to spend time with Paul. “Julie is gonna be here in just a minute for Grace…” His tone was light and playful, but he knew it was suggestive enough to get his point across.  
“I’m helping patrol today, but I’ll be back before dark.” The sound of a knock at the door was the only thing to stop Aaron from arguing, and Paul could see the disappointment in Aaron’s eyes. As Aaron answered the door, greeting his friend and her child, Paul kept his distance. He didn’t want to intrude, but being a fly on the wall to witness Aaron turn into Mr. Mom was incredible. In an instant, Aaron and Julie were laughing, though Paul couldn’t quite tell about what. Still, he couldn’t help but smile. He hoped, one day, to be able to truly be involved as a member of their family, instead of just ‘the boyfriend’.  
“Jesus, come in here and meet Julie!” Aaron beckoned, raising his voice just enough to be clearly heard from the kitchen.  
Paul hadn’t expected to be summoned, but he was glad for the invitation. As he entered, he could see the small framed woman’s smile grow. “I’m so glad to meet you!” She exclaimed, reaching for Jesus’s hand, “I’m Julie. Gracie tells us all about you! It’s great to put a face with the name!” She pulled him gently, as though moving him two inches closer might prevent Aaron from hearing what she was saying. “You know, Aaron said that you’re worried about leaving the Hilltop and that’s why you won’t move in, is that the truth?”  
Aaron laughed loudly as Paul blushed, and he was thrilled with himself. He had asked Julie to subtly help him convince Jesus to stay, but he hadn’t expected that. Judging by the look of awe on Paul’s face, he had needed to be much clearer in his desire for Paul to move in.  
The moment could not have been more helpful when Gracie and Hope came barrelling down the stairs, declaring they were ready to go.  
As soon as the pleasantries were finished and the door was securely shut behind the three girls, Aaron found himself pinned against the doorframe by his wrists. Paul had, as usual, managed to best him, and Aaron was instantly enticed. His desire grew as Paul raised to the tips of his toes and shifted his hips forward, pressing against Aaron. Aaron was growing hard, and the smirk that appeared on Paul’s lips was devilish. “You could have just asked, you know.”  
“So it’s a yes, then?”  
“Of course.”  
Aaron leaned to kiss Paul, but the smaller man immediately released his wrists and moved away. He wouldn’t give Aaron the satisfaction, especially considering the request he’d made prior to Julie’s arrival. Feet slid into his boots and he knelt down for a brief moment to lace them before he smiled over his shoulder at Aaron. “I’ll be home before dark.”


	2. "I can't breathe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron accidentally hurts Jesus with his new prosthetic.

They had toyed with the idea of spicing things up, but until now, it had just been talk. Aaron had been looking for the right time to implement some of the ideas they discussed, but the opportunity never seemed to come. The choice to wrap his hands around his partner's throat had been a spur-of-the-moment. He felt the slightly smiling man gasping and he smirked. Jesus looked so vulnerable as he wrapped his hands desperately around Aaron's wrist. His nails dug into Aaron's skin as he was pinned to the bed, whimpering, “I can't breathe.” His boyfriend had gravely underestimated the weight of his prosthetic arm, and the amount of pressure was too much for Jesus.  
Panicked instantly, Aaron stopped in the middle of a deep thrust, pulling out and hovering nervously beside Jesus. “Oh, God, are you okay?” He immediately moved to remove the condom he wore, tossing it in the bin by the bedside before he fretted over Jesus.  
Jesus hadn't anticipated that Aaron would stop, and he whined in irritation. “I'm fine,” He grumbled as Aaron stupidly wasted a barely used condom. “You didn't have to stop, you know. I just wanted to breathe.”  
Aaron could tell that Jesus was annoyed, and he felt like a fool. His panicking had gotten him into yet another unpleasant situation, and this time it affected both him and his boyfriend. He smiled apologetically, knowing there wasn't much he could do about it now. At this point, the mood was killed, and it was his fault. Embarrassed, he awkwardly moved off the bed and pulled his boxers back on.  
Jesus's eyes narrowed as he watched his boyfriend redress. Neither man had come even close to finishing, and Jesus was frustrated.  
“Sorry, babe.” Aaron whispered, sitting beside his boyfriend on the bed. Gently, he rest of his hand on Jesus's chest, but was not surprised when he was abruptly pushed off. “You're mad.”  
“Well, I'm not happy.”  
Aaron smirked, leaning in for a kiss as an idea formed in his mind. He was glad when the kiss was not refused, though it wasn't accepted eagerly, either. Still, it gave him the opportunity to move his right hand lower, trailing down Jesus's belly before wrapping around his length. As they kissed, Aaron began to move his hand up and down the semi hard dick. He felt Jesus's lips curl into a smile, clearly glad that he would get some form of release. He lingered for a moment in the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore Jesus's mouth. As soon as he heard Jesus moan, Aaron broke the kiss, shifting so that he was on his knees between Jesus's legs. He took his time, teasing Jesus with his hand. He stroked the other man gently, watching his eyes squeeze shut as precum began to leak from the tip of his cock. When he noticed that, Aaron leaned down then, tongue flicking lightly over the head before trailing down the shaft. His prosthetic rested gently against Jesus's thigh, the cool metal a contrast to his hot skin, while his right hand massaged Jesus's sac.  
Jesus arched his back greedily, shifting his hips forward. He growled lowly when he felt Aaron's lips wrap around his cock, desperate for more. Aaron had begun to hum, and the vibration was easily felt when Aaron's teeth scraped his cock. His fingers curled through Aaron's hair, forcing his head down further. The sound Aaron made when Jesus's cock hit the back of his throat was so hot, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He held him there, causing Aaron to gag even more. They certainly hadn't done things in the standard order, but Jesus wasn't complaining. When he felt Aaron's tongue stroking the underside of his cock, he came without warning into Aaron's mouth. To Jesus's satisfaction, Aaron didn't hesitate to swallow, and he took an extra moment to ensure that Jesus was thoroughly spent.  
Jesus shuddered as Aaron's tongue made it's way across the head of his cock one final time, collapsing against the bed. “If that's what it gets me, you can choke me any time.”  
“Technically,” Aaron began softly, leaning menacingly over his horizontal boyfriend, “you ended up choking me. But I'll gladly try it again, maybe without the arm next time.”


	3. "Let's clean up those cuts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets drunk.

“Dumbass can't hold his liquor.” Daryl haphazardly propped Aaron on the couch, tossing the metal arm on his friend. “I'm stayin’ the night and I'll head out in the mornin’.”  
“What the hell is he drunk on?” Jesus looked desperately to Daryl, stunned by his boyfriend's seemingly lifeless form.  
“Two shots of hooch. He's a cheap ass drunk.” Daryl said nothing further before he headed upstairs to the guest room, quietly grumbling a goodnight in the direction of Gracie's room.   
Dumbfounded, Jesus was able to do nothing more than watch. Once again he looked at Aaron, who was completely shitfaced, in more ways than one. He looked as though he'd been in a scrape with a feral cat, and Jesus merely sighed. “Let's clean up those cuts and get you to bed.”  
Aaron tried to stand upright, but he couldn't manage to without assistance. “Feel like shit…” He grumbled, knees wobbling as he rose to his feet.   
“I'll bet you do. How much did you drink?”  
Aaron truly hadn't realized how strong Daryl's hooch was, or how low his tolerance for alcohol had become. He had only had a small amount, but he'd underestimated the punch it would pack. “Two.”  
“Just keep quiet. Gracie's asleep.” He helped Aaron up the stairs, helping him into the bathroom. He guided Aaron to sit down on the edge of the tub, making sure he was steady before reaching for their medical kit. Though it would have been easier if Aaron stopped resisting, Jesus couldn't help but think Aaron was an adorable drunk. He kissed Aaron's forehead to quiet the protests, but it didn't work. “Stop… hurts.” He swatted at Jesus's hand as he reached to examine a cut. The cut wasn't deep, but he decided to clean it as a precaution.   
“Aaron, I didn't even touch you yet. What did you do, anyway?”  
“Fell.”  
Of   
. Aaron was clumsy sober - it would be a miracle if he could stay upright when he was drunk. He made quick work of cleaning the cuts despite the ridiculous protests, then began to take off Aaron's clothes. “You smell awful. You need a shower, or you're sleeping on the couch.”


	4. "My hands won't stop shaking"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet domestic moment between Jesus and Aaron

The men were huddled close together in an abandoned barn, warming themselves as best they could with the small fire. “My hands won’t stop shaking.” Aaron muttered, getting as close as he could to the blaze without actually touching it. It was freezing outside and they had just had a very unexpected close call with a small pack of walkers. “You doing okay?” He looked up from the fire, meeting Jesus’s eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not that cold, really.” Paul laughed as he stood up, taking off his larger overcoat. He stepped behind Aaron and draped it over his shaking shoulders. “My trailer doesn’t have heat. I’m used to the cold now. You’re just spoiled with your solar panels. You wouldn’t last a week at Hilltop with me, Aaron.”  
“I guess that just means you’ll have to come to Alexandria.” His eyes showed his playfulness, but he hoped that it may plant the seed of thought for Paul. “Gracie’s going to be mad at me for not coming home tonight, you know… it might soften the blow if you came with me.”  
Paul leaned against Aaron’s shoulders, resting his chin atop Aaron’s head. The request was avoided, but the desire was there. A gentle kiss was pressed to Aaron’s cheek, and he sat down on the ground, gesturing for Aaron to rest against him. “You sleep. I’ll keep watch first.”


	5. 'dry'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie plays a prank on Jesus.

They had been working on some major repairs to the Hilltop’s stable, and they had been at it for hours. He stood up, stretching his arms outward and taking in a deep breath. “Good job, man.” He offered his hand out to help Jesus to his feet, happily accepted by the other man. His muscles were sore after having been in one position for so long. The men moved slowly, ready to go back inside the Barrington House for dinner. It was a chilly autumn for Virginian standards, which was a welcomed change from their sweltering summer. Paul inhaled the crisp air as the door opened, reveling in it for a brief moment. “You, too.” As he stepped through the door, he turned back to look at his friend with a knowing smirk. He wondered whether Aaron was referring to the actual work they’d done on the stable, or if he was referring to how nice it was to take advantage of the fact that the barn was currently off limits for repairs.  
The frigid water suddenly shocked Jesus’s body, freezing him just outside of the doorway. Aaron stared in awe for a split second before he dashed quickly to grab a towel. “What the hell?” He muttered, looking up as he wrapped the towel around Paul’s shoulders. He saw a small frame scurrying away, the plastic bucket bumping as it was dragged along the log roof. He sighed, hands rubbing up and down the length of Paul’s arms to dry him off. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” Paul assured with a smile. “It’s just water. I needed a shower anyway.”  
“I’m so sorry… She’s… She’s grounded for that, I swear.” Aaron looked down at Paul with a sheepish, weary grin. As he worked, his hands began slowing when they reached Paul’s wrists. That was the most public touch that they had shown, but Aaron didn’t want to tempt fate by lingering too long. He and Paul very recently admitted their feelings for each other, after having spent over a year having casual encounters. They hadn’t decided what they planned to do, so for now, they kept their relationship to themselves. “Come on. Let’s get you in the shower.” Aaron didn't bother to turn around, but called softly to the air above him. "You be careful climbing back down, Ryann Grace. You go straight back to our room. You're grounded until we go home next week, and I expect you to write an apology letter to Paul."  
He simply smiled at her in response. She was so adorable, just as she was as a baby. He had a particular soft spot for Aaron's adopted daughter, having helped take care of her for a fair bit of time prior to Aaron officially taking custody. "Apology accepted, Gracie. Just don't do it again, okay?"  
“Yes, sir!”


	6. "You've been asleep for two days"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets a sweet surprise from Jesus.

Aaron woke up stiff and painfully sore. Though it was understandable considering the circumstances, it was frustrating nevertheless.  
“You've been asleep for two days.” Paul's melodic voice was a comfort from the silence, though seeing his infant child on his friend's hip was what brought the smile to Aaron's lips. “All right, maybe that's a lie, but it has been a while. You want to hold her?” He moved closer, already knowing the answer. As he sat down beside Aaron on the bed, Gracie's hands immediately jutted out, grabbing for her Daddy.  
“Hey, baby.” His voice was hoarse still, whether from screaming or underuse he wasn't sure. “Come here.”  
With Jesus's help, Gracie was soon settled on Aaron's lap. He remained seated, knowing Aaron wouldn't be able to hold her for too long just yet.  
“Boo boo,” Gracie lamented, pointing to her daddy's recently amputated arm.  
“Yeah, Daddy got a boo boo.” Jesus said, a gentle hand resting on Gracie's back. “Remember, no…?”  
“No touch daddy's boo boo.” Gracie repeated proudly. She was a fantastic parrot - everything from full sentences to the one time Aaron had said shit in her presence.  
Paul praised her, giving her a gentle pat, “Good job, Grace! That's right. No touching daddy's boo boo.”  
As he watched his best friend interact with his daughter, Aaron couldn't help but grin. “You'd be a good dad, you know.”  
Though he hadn't intended it, the venomous words quickly escaped his lips. “Hopefully Rick won't orphan any more kids, and I won't need to.” In an instant, his left hand was held up to give himself a chance to clarify. “You're a great dad.”  
Aaron knew exactly what Jesus meant, and he nodded. “But it's not about that, and I get it. Trust me, I think about it every day.” Rick had murdered Gracie's biological father, though the man hadn't done anything wrong other than existing at the outpost, trying to keep his child safe. He pulled Grace even closer, and she rested her head against his chest. He kissed her head gently as the selfish thoughts plagued him again. “He shouldn't have done that.” Still, he couldn't imagine his life without the child since his partner had died. Eric had been his reason for fighting against the world, and now Gracie was his reason for rebuilding it.


End file.
